OKAERI, MY LOVE
by Amee Shim
Summary: Kyuhyun tidak tahu apakah ia harus berbahagia atau harus berduka. Cho Kyuhyun, seorang namja straight, harus terjebak di antara dua orang sepupu yang mengklaim diri mereka "gay" dengan kadar ke-pervertan tinggi. WONKYU CHANGKYU/ BL/ RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**OKAERI, MY LOVE**

**Chapter 1-They are gay and I didnt know**

**Created by Amee**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Kyuhyun tidak tahu apakah ia harus berbahagia atau harus berduka. Cho Kyuhyun, seorang namja **_**straight**_**, harus terjebak di antara dua orang sepupu yang mengklaim diri mereka "gay" dengan kadar ke-pervertan tinggi.**

**Stars : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Jung (Shim) Changmin**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini terasa begitu panas, bahkan angin yang berembus tidak mampu mengubah suasana menjadi sejuk. Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, lantas menarik nafas panjang. Mungkin Tuhan sedang mengujiku, pikirnya.

Kyuhyun tahu, mungkin ia sudah hampir gila, atau mungkin dia memang benar-benar sudah gila karena menyetujui keputusan kedua orangtuanya untuk dititipkan pada kenalan mereka selama dua bulan karena kedua orangtuanya harus 'menjalankan misi kemanusian' di Belanda, yang sesungguhnya entah apa.

Kegilaan lainnya adalah kini Kyuhyun tersesat di suatu jalan yang tak dikenalinya. Dipikir-pikir lagi, kenapa kedua orangtuanya tidak mengajaknya saja. Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya keras-keras, ia mengerti sekarang, 'misi kemanusiaan' yang dimaksud mungkin bukan misi kemanusiaan yang sesungguhnya, tapi misi untuk membuat manusia, dia kira. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Bagus, ia ditinggalkan berbulan madu sesi kedua oleh orangtuanya.

Kyuhyun menyeka keringat di dahi dengan punggung tangannya. Diambilnya sebuah koin dari dalam kantong celananya, lantas dimasukkan ke dalam mesin minuman. Ditekannya tombol, dan beberapa saat kemudian sekaleng coke keluar. Dibukanya penutup coke cepat-cepat, lantas disesap coke miliknya dalam tegukan besar.

"Segarnya," gumamnya. Diliriknya jam yang melingkar di tangannya. "Membuang waktu satu jam hanya untuk mengelilingi kompleks, kau sangat hebat Cho Kyuhyun,"

Kyuhyun membuka ponsel miliknya setelah meremas kaleng coke yang telah kosong dan melemparkannya ke dalam tempat sampah. Diamatinya lama-lama layar ponselnya, sebelum ia bergumam, "Hwayangdong, kupikir ini benar tempatnya. Tapi di mana rumahnya?"

Kyuhyun membenarkan letak ranselnya, lantas kembali berjalan. Sesekali ia bersiul, dan sesekali ia menyeka keringatnya. Untuk ukuran laki-laki sekuatnya pun, teriknya matahari dan jarak yang harus di tempuh benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Ia terus berjalan, ketika sampai di ujung jalan, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berbelok kanan.

"Sembilan puluh delapan, sembilan puluh sembilan, seratus," Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, lantas mendongak dan memutarkan kepalanya, mencari seseorang yang mungkin bisa ia tanyai.

Ada seorang wanita tua berusia sekitar lima puluh tahunan yang tengah menyapu. Rambutnya coklat mencuat seperti semak-semak, dan raut wajahnya tampak tidak bersahabat. Apa tidak ada manusia lain untuk kujadikan pilihan? Gumam Kyuhyun. Seorang bibi dan nenek tua jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada anak berusia lima tahun, itu yang selalu dipikirkan Kyuhyun, meski pada akhirnya ia tetap berjalan mendekati wanita tua itu.

"Permisi," gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ne," jawab wanita itu tanpa menoleh.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu,"

"Tinggal kau katakan dan aku akan menjawab, kenapa kau berbelit-belit seperti itu,"

Kyuhyun mengeram tanpa suara. Benar pikirnya, bibi bibi itu menyebalkan. "Apa kau tahu dimana kediaman keluarga Choi Jungwoo?"

Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Apa kau sedang bercanda?" katanya.

"Apa?" balas Kyuhyun cepat.

"Itu," wanita itu mengarahkan telunjuknya, "di belakangmu," tambahnya.

Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, lantas kembali menatap wanita itu. "Itu? Di belakangku? Kediaman Choi?"

"Ya, itu rumahnya. Astaga, anak muda zaman sekarang bodoh sekali, sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasa," rutuk wanita itu membuah Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat.

"Terimakasih banyak," Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya lantas cepat-cepat berlari memasuki halaman kediaman Choi.

Kyuhyun menyeka keringatnya. Ia harus berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena akhirnya ditunjukan tujuannya setelah ia harus melawan panas, berjalan kaki, dan bertemu wanita tua yang menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya hendak mengetuk pintu ketika telinganya menangkap teriakan dari dalam.

"Demi Tuhan, kau sangat menjijikan!"

Kyuhyun mengkerut, ia menurunkan kembali tangannya. Apa kalimat itu ditunjukkan untukknya, Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut menjijikan Jung?"

"Kau Choi! Astaga, sekalipun di dunia ini tidak ada satu laki-laki pun dan yang tersisa hanya kau, aku tidak akan pernah mau bersamamu, lebih baik aku kembali pada makhluk-makhluk berdada besar itu,"

"Ya, kau pikir aku mau bersamamu? Pikiran menjijikan apa itu?"

"Pikiran menjijikanmu. Untuk apa kau merayuku tadi?"

"Hah? Coba katakan sekali lagi, merayumu? Bahkan di neraka pun tidak akan pernah! Aku sedang berlatih merayu kekasihku, salahmu sendiri berjalan di depanku!"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mungkin pemilik rumah ini sedang menonton opera sabun di televisi, Kyuhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tuhan, permudahlah semuanya untukku, gumamnya. Diketuknya pintu tiga kali, setelah tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pintu akan dibuka, Kyuhyun mengetuknya lagi.

Pintu berdecit dan mulai terbuka sedikit, dari dalam mengintip seorang pemuda berwajah stoic dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya, cukup mengejutkan sehingga Kyuhyun mundur dua langkah.

"Mencari siapa?" tanya laki-laki itu datar, sangat dingin sehingga Kyuhyun dapat merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Choi... Choi Jungwoo, apa benar ini kediamannya?" tanya Kyuhyun tergugup.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, yang akan tinggal di sini,"

Laki-laki itu menyipitkan matanya, seolah akan menjadikan Kyuhyun santapannya, dan memikirkannya saja membuat Kyuhyun takut. Laki-laki itu mulai menyelidiki Kyuhyun, ditatapnya Kyuhyun dari kepala hingga kaki tanpa melewatkan apapun, lantas menyeringai. Disibakkan poni yang menutupi matanya lantas dibukanya pintu sedikit lebih lebar, cukup untuk Kyuhyun melihat sosok dihadapannya. Pemuda tinggi dengan wajah tampan namun kekanakan.

"Hyung, Siwon Hyung, tamunya sudah sampai. Dan dia manis!" teriak Changmin.

"Apa?" pekik Kyuhyun tertahan ketika Changmin menyebutkan kata manis.

"Silakan masuk Kyuhyun-ah, kami sudah menunggumu," intrupsi Changmin, dia membuka pintu lebih lebar sehingga Kyuhyun dapat masuk.

Changmin berjalan lebih dulu, sementara Kyuhyun mengikutinya di belakang. Merasa pundaknya lelah, Kyuhyun melepaskan ranselnya dan membawanya dengan setengah menyeretnya, menyadari hal itu cepat-cepat Changmin berbalik dan membawakannya.

"Tidak perlu," tolak Kyuhyun.

"Kau lelah, aku tahu. Bersantailah, anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri," jawab Changmin cepat.

"Terimakasih,"

Keduanya berjalan memasuki ruang keluarga, dimana menunggu seorang putra keluarga Choi, yang duduk dengan gaya aristokrat di atas sofa, Choi Siwon.

"Selamat datang, Kyuhyun-ah," sapa Siwon.

"Hi," jawab Kyuhyun cepat sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. Ia tidak tahu apakah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang kedua laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Meski Kyuhyun harus mengakui kedua laki-laki itu lebih tampan darinya, mungkin ia jadi terlihat aneh karenanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Changmin.

"Seperti yang kau katakan," jawab Siwon.

"Ini akan sangat menarik benar," ujar Changmin sambil tertawa, lantas ia melirik Kyuhyun. "Duduklah, aku akan mengambilkan minum,"

"Yo, thanks!" jawab Kyuhyun cepat, lantas ia duduk, dan rasanya sangat nyaman, setelah berjalan kaki selama satu jam akhirnya ia dapat beristirahat dengan layak.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan kepala dan punggungnya, tanpa ia sadari bahwa di depannya Siwon tengah mengamatinya sambil menyeringai kesenangan. Berselang beberapa saat kemudian, Changmin kembali dengan nampan berisi tiga kaleng orange jus dan semangkuk besar buah buahan segar.

"Minumlah dulu, kau terlihat sangat kepanasan," ujar Changmin sambil meletakan nampan di atas meja, lantas duduk di samping Siwon.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya malas malas, lantas duduk dengan tegak setelah mengambil kaleng minumannya. "Kau benar, diluar sangat panas. Aku rasa aku hampir mati dehidrasi tadi,"

Kyuhyun membuka kaleng cepat cepat, lantas menyeesapnya dengan kepala setengah menengadah. Jakunnya naik turun dengan stabil, pemandangan yang wajar, namun diartikan lain oleh dua sepupu di hadapan Kyuhyun, Jung Changmin dan Choi Siwon.

"Ini benar-benar panas. Apa bisa kalian tunjukkan di mana kamarku? Kurasa aku sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menunjukkan kamarmu," jawab Changmin.

"Dan aku akan membawakan barang-barangmu," tambah Siwon.

Ketika kedua laki-laki itu mulai beranjak dari duduknya, dan berjalan menuju tangga, Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin hanya perasaannya dan pikirannya yang berlebihan karena rasa lelah yang mendera sehingga Kyuhyun merasa kedua laki-laki di depannya memperlakukannya seperti seorang wanita yang lemah. Lupakan itu, ia hanya ingin beristirahat.

**-AMEE-**

Kyuhyun membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan hanya menyisakan sebuah boxer di tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat lelah dan kepanasan, udara hari ini benar-benar hampir membunuhnya perlahan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dialaminya jika hingga saat ini ia belum menemukan kediaman Choi, mungkin ia sudah mati terpanggang di jalanan sana.

Setelah mencuci mukanya, Kyuhyun cepat-cepat merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang terasa begitu nyaman dan empuk. Membiarkan tubuhnya bersantai sebentar saja, dan ia terlelap.

Entah berapa lama ia tertidur, mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga jam, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun mulai terusik karena ia merasa lapar, bahkan dalam mimpinya ia ingat bahwa ia belum makan. Kyuhyun membuka matanya, masih dalam posisinya, ia menengadah menatap langit-langit kamar berusaha mengumpulkan serpihan nyawanya.

Kyuhyun bangun dan duduk. Ia menguap lebar-lebar sambil menggeliat, lantas menggaruk-garuk kepalanya hingga rambutnya kusut. Menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, lanta membelalakan matanya ketika sadar bahwa ada Changmin dan Kyuhyun di sana, memerhatikannya.

"Eh, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mengajakmu makan malam," jawab Changmin.

"Ya, cepatlah turun sebelum makanannya dingin," tambah Siwon.

"Yo, aku akan mandi lebih dulu, aku akan menyusul ke bawah nanti." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Ia turun dari ranjang, lantas berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan boxer dan rambut yang acak-acakan. Bagi Kyuhyun yang normal, hal itu sangatlah biasa mengingat mereka bertiga sama sama laki-laki. Namun bagi Changmin dan Siwon hal itu sangat berbeda. Mereka sudah menelan ludah berkali-kali sejak tadi, dan beberapa fantasi liar mulai bermunculan.

"Dia sangat seksi," gumam Changmin.

Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan. "Dan kulitnya sangat putih, aku yakin itu sangat mulus,"

"Kau benar, aku tidak sabar untuk menyentuhnya," Changmin menyeringai.

"Dan aku ingin menggigitnya," Siwon menjilat bibirnya.

"Dia milikku,"

"Dia milikku juga,"

**TBC**

**Its so short, right? Gomen, anggap aja ini sebagai prolog. Ini buat selingat karena gue lagi stuck sama cerita yang lain, tapi bakal gue lanjutin. **

**I need feedback, please give me some review.**

**See you on the next chap! **


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAERI, MY LOVE**

**CHAPTER 2- SEXIEST MAN**

**CREATEDBY AMEE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi terlalu cepat datang, sehingga bulan yang menggantung di langit malam mulai menyusut karena malu, bias pucatnya digantikan binar-binar mentari dari timur. Burung-burung kecil mulai bercicit karena lapar, sementara induk mereka mulai mengepakkan sayap mencari makanan. Tetes embun menggantung di ujung daun, lantas jatuh membasahi tanah ketika terempas angin.

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berkali-kali lantas menggeliatkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Tubuh putihnya yang tidak tertutup pakaian nampak terang di atas sprai biru tua. Sementara kakinya menendang-nendang selimut nyaris seperti bayi yang merajuk.

Ia tampak memesona sekali pun rambutnya kusut dengan mata sayu, nampak sempurnya layaknya manekin dewa olympus yang terbuat dari lilin, sebuah paduan klasik antara Ares dan Hera.

Direntangkan kedua tangannya lantas bangkit dalam satu hentakan, ditatap ujung ranjangnya lantas menguap lebar-lebar. Mungkin hari masih terlalu pagi baginya, dan tenaga belum terisi sepenuhnya, mengingat ia telah menghabiskan nyaris seluruh tenaganya untuk berjalan kemarin.

"Astaga, jam delapan!" pekik Kyuhyun.

Cepat-cepat ia turun dari ranjang. Jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat, karena terkejut dengan gerakan spontan setelah masa trans. Diambilnya sebuah kaos singlet putih lantas dipakainya asal.

"Seharusnya aku bangun lebih pagi lagi," rutuk Kyuhyun.

Ada secuil perasaan tidak nyaman, mengingat ia adalah tamu yang menumpang di rumah itu, sementara ia justru berleha-leha berlagak raja, sama sekali tidak bertoleransi. Digaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lantas mulai dituruninya anak tangga menuju dapur.

Dilihatnya Siwon dan Changmin ketika Kyuhyun memasuki dapur. Dua laki-laki itu tengah mengenakan apron dan berkutat di _pantry_ mengerjakan apa saja yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Cepat Min, kau terlalu lama!" ujar Siwon.

"Kalau begitu kerjakan sendiri. Kau pikir ini mudah?" balas Changmin cepat, sementara ia tetap berkonsentrasi pada bawang yang tengah diirisnya, sesekali ia menyeka sudut matanya yang berair dengan punggung tangan.

"Bukankah kau monster makanan? Hanya mengiris bawang saja sangat lama,"

"Aku memang tukang makan, tapi aku bukan pembuat makanan. Kau ini berisik sekali, Choi, kerjakan sendiri jika kau bisa!"

"Ya, kau ini! Kau pikir siapa yang lebih tua di sini, Jung?"

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu, Choi?"

Keduanya masih saja terus memperdebatkan hal-hal sepele yang monoton, sementara di belakang mereka Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menatap dua sepupu yang berlagak layaknya dua orang balita yang memperebutkan mainan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, lantas dibukanya kulkas dan diambilnya sebotol air mineral. Disandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding sambil membuka tutup botol.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu? Bukankah di sini terasa sangat panas?" ujar Kyuhyun berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Segera Siwon dan Changmin berbalik karena terkejut. Changmin mengacungkan pisau sementara Siwon mengacungkan spatula di tangannya. Wajah mereka tampak sangat lucu, terlebih Changmin karena matanya yang berair dan pipi yang dupenuhi oleh putih-putih dari tepung.

Keduanya menelan ludah drngan susah payah, ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun menengadah sambil menyesap air dari botolnya. Wajah bangun tidur Kyuhyun nampak sangat seksi di mata keduanya, terlebih dengan pakaian tipis yang mampu mengeksplor lekuk tubuhnya. Sementara Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang menurutnya wajar, lain bagi kedua sepupu itu, hal seperti ini benar-benar sangat menakjubkan.

Siwon nyaris menganga sangat lebar hingga bisa saja rahangnya jatuh, namun cepat cepat ia mengatupkannya. Ditelan ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika dilihatnya air yang diminum Kyuhyun keluar menetes lewat sudut bibirnya lantas jatuh menuruni lekukan lehernya. Rasanya Siwon ingin bertransformasi menjadi seorang vampir dalam dongeng-dongeng Eropa dan menjilati lantas menghisap leher putih jenjang itu hingga Kyuhyun takluk padanya.

Di sampingnya, Changmin berkali-kali membasahi bibirnya sendiri, sementara pandangannya tidak juga beranjak dari bagian depan tubuh Kyuhyun. Kaos singletnya tampak transparan sehingga bagian yang menonjol di dadanya tercetak dengan jelas. Turun sedikit ke bawah, boxer yang digunakan Kyuhyun tampak kekecilan namun sangat seksi di mata Changmin, mengeksplor kulit paha Kyuhyun mulus. Changmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat ketika ia merasakan suatu dorongan dalam dadanya untuk menarik turun boxer itu.

Ketika Kyuhyun telah selesai minum, dan menatap keduanya dengan pandangan bingung, baik Changmin maupun Siwon menarik nafas panjang. Mereka harus sabar barang sedikit lagi saja, jangan sampai Kyuhyun ketakutan lantas kabur dan mereka tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Semuanya memerlukan proses.

"Benar, mendadak panas, aku merasa sesak hingga tak mampu bergerak," sela Siwon.

"Harus didinginkan," Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya lantas menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Kalian terlalu lama berada di dapur kurasa, jadi terasa panas," ujar Kyuhyun menyimpulkan. Pemuda itu tidak tahu bahwa bahaya mengintainya dengan kapasitas besar.

Seolah tersadar dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun, Siwon mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia menoleh ke kiri melirik Changmin yang menatap Kyuhyun tak berkedip. Menyadari hal itu cepat-cepat Siwon melepaskan apronnya dan dipasangkannya di tubuh Kyuhyun yang nyaris polos. Dibalikannya tubuh itu lantas di dorong lembut.

"Mandilah cepat, setelah itu bantu kami memasak, jika kau bisa tentu saja," Siwon mencoba untuk mengatur nada bicaranya, meski sebenarnya ia hampir mati di sana karena debaran jantung yang yang tak mampu ia kontrol meski berulang kali mengirimkan impuls ke otaknya.

Siwon merasa telapak tangannya memanas ketika bersentuhan dengan kulit punggung Kyuhyun yang terasa sangat lembut dan halus di matanya. Sehingga ketika Kyuhyun telah menghilang dari pandangannya, Siwon tetap merasakan getar di telapak tangannya.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang. "Dia membuatku hampir mati," katanya.

"Dan dia membuatku _hard on_," ujar Changmin datar, dan pada detik berikutnya spatula yang dipegang Siwon melayang ke kepalanya. "Kenapa kau memukulku, Choi?"

"Jangan mengatakan hal-hal vulgar seperti itu _so out of the blue_!"

Changmin menyeringai. "Kau terlalu naif, Hyung. Kupikir, _manhood_ milikmu juga sedang _turn on _sekarang," Changmin tertawa keras.

"Ya, kau evil sialan! Lebih baik kau mandi Jung, biar aku yang menyelesaikan menu sarapan setengah gagal ini!"

"Dengan senang hati, Hyung!" Changmin tertawa lantas cepat-cepat ia beranjak sebelum Siwon membantingnya ke lantai.

Sementara itu Siwon menyentuh bagian bawah tubuhnya, lantas menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Cih, merepotkan saja, aku sangat tidak keren pagi ini," katanya.

-**AMEE**-

Siwon, Changmin, dan Kyuhyun duduk dalam keheningan menghadap meja makan. Tidak ada pecakapan, yang terdengar hanya dentingan sendok garpu yang beradu dengan alas piring.

"Kudengar kalian mengambil jurusan _art and design_. Bagaimana gadis-gadis di sana? Mungkin kalian bisa memperkenalkan salah satunya padaku," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyuapkan salad ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jangan!" pekik Siwon dan Changmin bersamaan.

"Ah, maksudku, lebih baik jangan, tidak ada gadis yang menarik di sana, semuanya nyaris seperti nenek sihir yang masuk meja operasi. Bukankah begitu, Hyung?" tambah Changmin.

"Ya, dan otak mereka beku, yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah berdandan di depan cermin, lantas berteriak-teriak heboh dengan sesamanya. Bukankah itu sangat menjengkelkan?" Siwon seolah mengamini.

"Benarkah? Tapi bukankah semua perempuan memang seperti iti. Dan itu yang membuat mereka menarik. Mereka berbeda dengan kita," ujar Kyuhyun.

Siwon dan Changmin saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, mungkin ini akan sedikit sulit. Pada detik berikutnya Changmin berdehem. "Ya, kau benar wanita memang seperti itu, karena itulah kami tidak suka,"

Kyuhyun tersedak, diambilnya segelas air lantas diminumnya dalam satu tegukan besar. "Apa?"

Siwon menginjak kaki Changmin sehingga pemiliknya meringis, lantas cepat-cepat ia menambahkan. "Maksudnya tipe-tipe yang seperti itu bukan selera kami, kami lebih menyukai sesuatu yang berbeda. Yang lebih baik," katanya.

"Ah, kau benar, yang lebih matang dan dewasa memang lebih menarik," Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku sudah selesai, aku berangkat lebih dulu. Kau ingat kan kampusku cukup jauh dari sini," tambahnya.

Ketika Kyuhyun berdiri, Siwon cepat-cepat turut berdiri, sementara Changmin juga nyaris berdiri namun makanan di piringnya begitu menggoda, sehingga merekatkan pantatnya ke kursi.

"Biar kuantar. Kita bertiga bisa berangkat bersama," tawar Siwon.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa menggunakan bus. Kupikir jalur yang akan kita lewati bertentangan. Terimakasih atas tawarannya." Kyuhyun mengambil tas dan jaket yang tersampir di punggung kursinya. "Yo, aku berangkat!" katanya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh. Dipikirnya lagi kenapa kedua laki-laki itu memperlakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati? Mungkin karena fisikku yang kurus, mereka jadi sedikit mencemaskanku, pikir Kyuhyun tanpa ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

**TBC**

**Next Chapter : Oh my gosh, Mr. and Mrs Jung has arrived!**

**Thanks for reading. I need review. Please give me some feedback.**

**See you on the next chap!^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAERI, MY LOVE**

**CHAPTER 3-OH GOSH, Mr. AND Mrs. JUNG!**

**CREATED BY AMEE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menguap lelah, tak ada yang buruk dengan harinya, kecuali terik matahari yang seolah tak pernah luput menemaninya.

Ada beberapa buah siku-siku di pelipisnya, sementara bibir mungilnya terus saja menggerutu tidak jelas. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, mengapa matahari begitu mencintainya, sehingga seolah sungkan untuk bersembunyi di balik awan barang sebentar saja.

"Ini melelahkan," gumam Kyuhyun. "Kenapa bus-bus itu harus berhenti di halte bukan di halaman rumahku?"

Ranselnya tersampir asal di pundaknya yang lelah. Berkali-kali ia merutuki kedua orangtuanya yang mungkin tengah bersenang-senang di negeri yang tak terjamah. _Setidaknya mereka harus mewariskan sebuah mobil jika ingin meninggalkanku,_ rutuk Kyuhyun.

"Kalau terus seperti ini, aku bukan hanya tidak akan bisa menggaet seorang gadis, tapi aku juga akan mati kekeringan," rutuknya lagi.

Seperti sebuah rutinitas, ia berhenti di sebuah mesin minuman sebelum berbelok kanan di ujung jalan. Diambilnya sekaleng coke lantas disesapnya cepat-cepat sehingga nyaris tersedak.

"Aku butuh mandi, panas ini membuatku gila!"

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang terasa sepi, mengingat orang-orang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Mendadak sebuah seringaian lebar terlukis di wajahnya ketika kedua kakinya telah menapak di pelataran kediaman Choi.

"Yo, akhirnya aku sampai," Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin untuk kedepannya ia tidak akan sungkan menerima tawaran Siwon dan Changmin untuk pergi bersama.

Dibukanya pintu cepat-cepat lantas segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Tiga langkah dari balik balik pintu, mendadak Kyuhyun memaku, rahangnya nyaris jatuh sehingga ia harus susah payah mengatupkannya.

Dilihatnya dua orang asing yang saling berpagutan mesra satu sama lain. Mendadak Kyuhyun merasa cemas, bukan hanya karena kedua orang itu asing, melainkan karena keduanya ia yakini bergender laki-laki.

"Aku sedang berfatamorgana!" cicit Kyuhyun. Cepat-cepat ia berbalik lantas keluar.

Setelah pintu ditutup, dihelanya nafas panjang. Ditepuk-tepuk pipinya beberapa kali hingga ia merasa yakin bahwa kesadaran masih ada di dalam jasadnya.

Kyuhyun menengadah sedikit, berusaha memastikan bahwa bentuk rumah di hadapannya masih sama seperti pagi tadi ketika ia meninggalkannya. Lantas ia berlari menuju pagar, diamatinya nama yang terukir pada papan kayu, "Choi" jelas-jelas itu yang dilihatnya.

"Aku tidak salah, ini benar rumahnya," ujar Kyuhyun nyaris frustasi.

Diseret langkahnya mendekati pintu. Ragu-ragu dibukanya knop pintu, tapi ini memang rumah yang ditempatinya, jadi mengapa ia harus takut? Setelah meyakinkan hatinya ia segera masuk ke dalam rumah dengan langkah tergesa.

"Aku pula-ng," kata-katanya terputus di akhir.

Dibelakalakan matanya, ketika dilihatnya dua orang asing itu tengah bertindihan di atas sofa. Laki-laki yang lebih manly berada di atas feminime guy yang tampak pasrah mendapat kecupan bertubi di leher dan pundak polosnya.

Keduanya segera menghentikan aktivitas mereka karena terkejut oleh suara Kyuhyun. Laki-laki bermata musang yang mendominasi dengan gaya khas aristokrat menoleh, dilayangkannya sebuah tatapan tajam yang membuat Kyuhyun menciut cemas.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya datar.

"Aa.." Kyuhyun kehilangan kata-katanya, lantas cepat-cepat membungkukkan badan. "Maaf, aku salah rumah. Permisi," gumamnya gugup.

Rasanya seperti menelan sebuah bom atom, entah apa yang ia rasakan, malu atau kesal, ia bahkan tidak bisa membedakannya.

Kyuhyun segera berbalik keluar, dibukanya pintu cepat-cepat lantas keluar dengan pandangan kosong. Tubuhnya menabrak seseorang, ketika ia menengadahkan kepalanya, dilihatnya Siwon tengah mengerutkan dahi, sementara Changmin menatap aneh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kyu?" tanya Changmin.

"Sepertinya aku salah masuk rumah," jawab Kyuhyun terbata-bata.

Siwon semakin mengerutkan keningnya, lantas disentunya kening Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan. Apa kau mabuk? Atau kau demam?" tanyanya.

"Ini... itu... ada, sepertinya.. ya ya kita salah rumah," Kyuhyun berusaha mengatur nafas dan debaran jantungnya sehingga kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar tidak jelas.

"Astaga, kau ini bicara apa?" balas Changmin cepat sambil dibukanya pintu lebar-lebar. "Ayo masuk!" ajaknya.

Siwon menoleh, lantas tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya. "Ayo kita masuk,"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi, ayo masuk," Siwon menarik lengan Kyuhyun lembut.

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang ganjil benar?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, sambil menunjuk sepasang manusia yang bergumul mesra di atas sofa, dengan pakaian bagian atas yang telah berserakan di lantas. Saling memagut, mengecup, menghisap, dan meninggalkan _hickey_ di tubuh pasangannya.

Changmin dan Siwon turut menoleh pada detik berikutnya, keduanya membelalakan mata, dan dengan refleks Siwon menutup mata Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangannya. Tidak ada yang boleh mengotori pikiran polos Kyuhyun selain dirinya, kira-kira hal itulah yang Siwon pikirkan.

"Eomma, Appa, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" pekik Changmin keras.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangan Siwon perlahan. "Eomma? Appa?" diulangnya perkataan Changmin.

Diamati kedua orang dihadapannya. Dua orang laki-laki dipanggil dengan sebutan Eomma Appa? Dunia ini sudah gila. Mendadak Kyuhyun merasa pusing, ia terjatuh, kehilangan kesadarannya.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. I need feed back. Please give me some review.**

**See you on the next chap!**

**Nb: Sorry buat chapter yang pendek dan less moment ini, gue berusaha buat update di sela sela kesibukan. Dan sankyuu buat semua review sebelumnya^^**


End file.
